


Running with the Devil

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate universe - Mafia, Background Relationships, Dad Eggsy, Dark Harry, Dark Merlin, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Percilot - Freeform, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: When Eggsy Unwin finally gets his soulmark, everyone is surprised to find out it'sHarry Harthe's matched to. The mafia boss who even Dean is afraid of doesn't seem to want anything to do with Eggsy while still making certain Eggsy stays safe.Eggsy's going to make him regret that first bit and Merlin is going to laugh at Harry the entire time.A romp through a bunch of tropes with ABO pack family dynamics, Eggsy as Daisy's dad, some trauma and drama along the way just for fun, and happy endings all around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Will Make it There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969689) by [Sheepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie). 
  * Inspired by [I'll Love You Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804812) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> Welcome to the tropiest trope fest.
> 
> Shout out to lennym for help after I yelled that I'd stared at it for too long. If anything is still messed up, welp, it's on me because I probably ignored something they suggested.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [demonicsymphony.tumblr.com](http://demonicsymphony.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Art to be added by the wonderful Sheepie when we get there!
> 
> PS - I'm going to assume that if you are here, you are okay with all the consent issues inherent in the ABO verse AND with the fact that Harry and his pack are _not_ what one would term 'good people'. They are mobsters. If you can't handle it, there's an exit button, please use it. Tags will be updated if anything drastic changes that needs to be warned for.

Looking over the man practically sniveling in front of him, Harry Hart leaned back in his chair folding his hands together in front of him. He watched the man’s eyes trail over the mark on his hand before he spoke to him.

“Mr Kane, it would seem we’ve reached an impasse. I need access to that part of town and you are impeding my progress.”

Kane tried to stand but a tall, bearded man shoved him back down with a hand on his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t try that if I were you, lad,” the man said, Scottish accent twining through his words.

“Merlin’s right, leaving in the middle of a conversation is rude. And I do so _abhor_ poor manners.”

Kane swallowed as he watched Harry before finally slouching in Merlin’s grip. Harry smiled as he scented the fear pouring off of him. Even betas reeked with that much fear rattling around in them.

“Fine, fine! You can have access, just cut me in,” Kane said, eyes dropping to the desk.

“Ten percent.”

“That’s fucking robbery!” Kane exclaimed, grunting as Merlin’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

“Take it or leave it. Though, do be aware leaving it leaves me with very few choices,” Harry answered, already going back to his paperwork. “Good day, Mr. Kane.”

“Okay! All right! I’ll tell my men to stand down for your lot.”

When Merlin let go, Kane stormed out of the office and Merlin took his place in the chair, snorting with laughter. 

“Honestly, they aren’t even any fun anymore, Harry. They’re all terrified.”

Harry waved his hand, the dark circle with the sideways K in it obvious in the webbing of his right hand.

“No one has any backbone anymore. It makes my job of taking things over easier, but honestly, what I wouldn’t give for a challenge.”

Merlin shook his head, pointing a finger at Harry as he spoke, “Mark my words, you just cursed yourself.”

Harry rolled his eyes as Merlin stood. 

“You and your bloody superstitions. Where are you going?”

“To check on the shop. I’ll be back.”

As Merlin disappeared out the door, Harry called after him.

“Bring back lunch!”

* * *

Eggsy sat on the edge of his bed, scratching between his shoulder blades. Fuck but it itched like mad. He idly wondered if something had bitten him in his sleep. Wandering out a few moments later, he twisted around when his mum gasped.

“What?” Eggsy asked, brow furrowing with worry.

“Your mark babe, it finally came in,” Michelle answered, eyes wide.

Snorting, Eggsy shrugged.

“Bout fuckin’ time innit? I mean, I’m twenty-two. Most people get theirs by sixteen, eighteen at the latest. You got yours at fourteen,” he pointed out, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Eggs, babe,” Michelle hesitated as she spoke. “I think you need to see what it is.”

Eggsy didn’t have a chance to react before Dean came shuffling out of the bedroom his voice already grating Eggsy’s nerves. 

“Get the fuck away from the cof-”

As Dean trailed off, Eggsy looked up. Dean’s eyes had gone wide and his face pale. Looking over at his mum, Eggsy finally put the cup down and headed to the bathroom. Flipping on the light, he twisted and looked at his back, the large, colorful circle with a sideways K nestled neatly between his shoulder blades.

“Oh fuck me,” Eggsy breathed out. “Mum!”

Michelle appeared in the doorway a moment later. 

“Mum, that’s the- this is-”

“That’s the Kingsman’s mark, babe.”

“I gotta go.”

Eggsy pushed gently past his mum and into his bedroom. A few minutes later he was bolting out the door, with several layers on over his back, protecting the mark. He flew over the railing, away from Dean’s thugs and slid down the gas pipe nearby. There wasn’t time for that bullshit today.

It took him nearly two hours between walking, avoiding some unscrupulous people Dean owed money to, and sneaking onto the train to get to Savile Row, but when he got there, he shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to look like he belonged. He stood across the street from the tailor shop and gazed up at the green flag with the golden symbol inside it. A flag that seemed to mock the very symbol on his back.

A man pushed through the door and scanned the street as he moved. Eggsy immediately shrank back when the piercing gaze landed on him for several seconds, the tall, bearded man tilting his head slightly as he studied Eggsy.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy breathed out, before turning and bolting once more, quite certain he’d just been seen by one Merlin MacManus.

He didn’t slow until he was several streets away, in front of a cafe. Slipping inside he paid for a pastry and hid himself in a corner booth. Still contemplating just what the fuck the universe had got him into, he barely registered someone sitting down across from him.

“Why’d you run?”

Eggsy nearly dropped his danish on the floor and paled as he looked up into the face of Harry Hart’s second in command.

“I- what? I didn’t? I was hungry.”

Merlin stared at him, merely raising a brow a fraction.

“Shut up,” Eggsy reacted instinctively. “I mean, don’t. I mean, I’m sorry. I mean, fuck.”

Merlin sat there for a moment before grinning, nostrils flaring slightly.

“You always so nervous around alphas?”

“Only when they’re mobsters,” Eggsy retorted.

Merlin hummed at that, tilting his head in acknowledgement.

“Was studying the mark on the flag, that’s all. Swear down.”

“Oh? Any particular reason?”

Eggsy stared at him, fidgeting in his seat. It took him several long moments before he answered, most of it coming out in one breath.

“Got my mark this morning.”

Merlin’s brow furrowed as he parsed the words. His mouth moved over the words before he gazed at Eggsy intently without saying anything for a moment. Then he was on his feet, pulling Eggsy from the booth and out of the cafe.

Eggsy didn’t think to try to protest until Merlin was already shoving him into a waiting car.

“The fuck, mate!?”

“Where is it?”

“Where’s what!?”

“The mark. Let me see the mark,” Merlin demanded.

Eggsy glared at him but at a severely arched brow, he sighed. Closing his eyes, Eggsy turned and pulled up his jacket and shirt, revealing the mark to Merlin.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Merlin murmured. “Tell me your name.”

“Eggsy Unwin, well Gary, but no one calls me that.”

Eggsy dropped his shirt and turned to face Merlin. “Look, I don’t want no trouble, I just-”

Merlin shook his head, holding up his hand.

“I’ll take you home. Do you need anything?”

“What? No. I just-”

“Where do you live?”

Sighing, Eggsy mumbled the answer, which had Merlin turning to look at Eggsy again.

“You live- right. Okay. Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“Ain’t a fuckin’ charity case!”

Merlin held up both hands in a placating gesture and instructed the driver toward the estate. The silence was heavy as Eggsy stared out the window. He opened his mouth several times to speak, but wound up falling silent again. The fuck was he supposed to say to _Merlin_ of all people?

Just before they got there, Merlin pulled out his wallet and handed Eggsy a couple of large notes. “Take a cab next time you want to visit the shop, yeah?” Tucked into the notes was a business card. “Call me if you need anything. I’ll inform Harry of this- development. I’m sure he’ll be-” Merlin huffed slightly before continuing, lips turned up in the corners, tugging the salt and pepper beard with them, “I’m not certain surprised is the correct word.”

Eggsy snorted as he took the things, making them disappear into his jacket. “Yeah- all right.” Without another word, he slipped from the car and dashed up the stairs like all of hell might be following.

Merlin took careful note of the flat Eggsy went into before heading back to Harry. The smirk on his face grew as he imagined the look on Harry’s face when he informed him of his newfound knowledge.

In the flat, Eggsy took himself straight to his room and hid. He spent the rest of the day looking up Harry Hart. Researching his soulmate. Page after page came up where Hart had been arrested and released, again and again, the cops accused of harassing him unfairly. Leaning back in his bed, Eggsy stared at his phone. _Shit_.

Eggsy knew though. Dean hadn’t turned as white as a fucking sheet at seeing his mark because the cops were wrong. His Lordship Harold Reginald Hart _ran_ most of London’s underground and there wasn’t a damned thing anyone seemed to be able to do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed and Merlin has a little fun with Dean and his boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta this time. I suck at commas. OH WELL

Merlin whistled walking into Harry’s office. His hat and coat were deposited on the rack before he plopped a bag of food on Harry's desk, smiling brightly.

“Hello, darling.”

Immediately suspicious, Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Merlin. The scent of his favorite curry filled his nose though distracting him enough that he hummed and reached for the bag. 

“Have a good time at the shop then?” Harry asked digging into the bag while Merlin scooted his favorite chair to the edge of Harry’s desk.

“I did, indeed. Fascinating time.”

Merlin plucked his own container out and that’s when he caught the scent of lemongrass. He was about to ask if Merlin had brought him tea when it was followed with the acrid scent of fear tingeing it. An omega. His nostrils flared and he leaned toward Merlin for just a moment, following the scent before yanking himself back.

“Did you intimidate an omega? Who else has omegas working for them in this capacity? I thought we were the only ones who employed any omegas for actual field work.”

Merlin bit into his food as Harry questioned him, waiting for him to shut up before swallowing his bite and answering.

“Aye, intimidated, but not on purpose. Apparently when the omega in question knows you’re a mobster, it’s a bit hard not to intimidate them.”

Staring at Merlin expectantly, Harry finally gestured for him to go on. 

“He was standing across from the shop. I did my sweep like I always do. When I saw him, he stuck out. Kid in an Adidas jacket staring up at the shop? He bolted when I looked at him. So I followed him, had Bors follow me in the car. He was staring at the symbol on the flag.”

“My symbol?” Harry asked, unconsciously clenching his right hand. “Why?”

“Probably because the one on his back matches it.”

“ _Shit_.”

Harry stared at his food before shoving a bite into his mouth to keep from saying anything else for the moment. He glared at Merlin when a snort came from across the desk.

“Oh, and I looked him up. He’s twenty-two.”

At the sudden choking fit, Merlin got up and poured Harry a glass of water and placed it in front of him. 

“He’s half my age!” Harry gasped after a large sip.

“Almost exactly. Adorable though.”

“Where’s he from then? You said something about an Adidas jacket?” Harry asked, nose already wrinkling in distaste at the image. Adidas, _off the rack_. 

“Rowley Way.”

Harry’s head snapped up at that and he stared at Merlin. 

“Is he safe?”

Merlin lifted one shoulder as he answered, “Didn’t get a good look. Dean Baker’s his step-da though.”

“That fucking _rat_ who thinks he runs Rowley Way?” Harry snarled, one hand curling over the edge of his desk.

A slow, wicked smile spread across Merlin’s face as he heard the desk creak under the pressure. “Oh, aye. That’s him. Shall I go pick Eggsy up?”

Harry recoiled immediately, head hitting the back of his chair. His nostrils flared as he attempted to smooth down his jacket.

“Absolutely not. But I want it made clear to Baker that the boy is not to be touched. That he is protected. I know his kind.”

“Harry, we _are_ his kind.”

Glaring up at Merlin, Harry took a sip of his water before answering. 

“James at his worst has more class in that _dreadful_ tie he insists on wearing to court. We are not abusers, Merlin. Mobsters, killers, sometimes torturers we may be, but abuse I draw the line at. Deliver the message.” Harry paused for a moment before continuing. “And make certain he has a warmer coat than an _Adidas_ jacket. It’s been terribly cold lately. See if you can get him into the shop for proper measurements.” Harry mouthed Adidas to himself once more.

Snorting, Merlin settled back into his chair. 

“Heaven help me. You’re already courting him.”

Harry’s glare deepened and Merlin was not at all prepared when Harry lunged across the desk, curry and papers scattering everywhere. Both of them hit the floor and from there it was a mess of squabbling and rolling about, teeth bared and hands flying as the swatted at one another.

Ten minutes later when the door opened, both Harry and Merlin were on the floor, covered in curry, still snarling and snapping at one another. With a sigh, the man who’d come to deliver papers stepped over them before turning and kicking Harry square in his arse.

Harry snarled, turning and swiping for the leg but missed as it was yanked away.

“Ah, gentlemen. I have the latest paperwork from the shop. All the projected numbers for the coming quarter. We _do_ have legitimate businesses to attend to when you’ve finished acting like rutting idiots.”

Clearing his throat, Harry sat up. He smoothed his tie, grimacing at the feel of rice and curry sliding down it.

“Thank you, Percival.”

“Bloody pups,” Percival muttered, flicking Merlin on the back of the head on his way back out.

When the door shut behind him, both Harry and Merlin burst into laughter and leaned against one another.

* * *

It was a few days later that Eggsy was hiding at Jamal’s with Daisy, gently rocking her as she fussed. Dean had been on a tear again and he wasn’t about to stay in the house. Daisy stayed with Jamal when Eggsy worked anyhow, she’d been with him the day he got his mark and he’d fucked off to stare at Harry’s fucking shop.

“Thanks for watching her while I got some sleep,” he murmured as she settled finally, face buried in the crook of Eggsy’s neck.

“You know I’ll always watch my babygirl, innit right Dais’?” Jamal answered as he stroked her hair.

“The fuck am I gonna do?” Eggsy said, looking up at Jamal. “He’s- fuck, it’s _Harry Hart_. He ain’t gonna want some fuckin’ estate rent boy with a _kid_.”

Jamal scowled at Eggsy, shaking his head. “Watch your mouth. And- No, if he don’t want you that’s on _him_. He don’t know what he’s missing.”

Eggsy let Jamal wrap them both in a hug, taking in the comforting scent of his best friend. Jamal might be a beta and not always quite understand whatever damned bodily thing Eggsy was going through at the moment, _fuck_ being an omega sometimes, but he was was the best fucking friend a guy could have.

“Now, let’s go get some breakfast, yeah? Take this pretty lady down and treat her to some toast and jam.”

Daisy squealed and reached for Jamal who swept her out of Eggsy’s arms, babbling at her, “Let your da get some clothes on and out of those pajamas.” He danced through the small room, singing to her as she squealed and laughed.

Eggsy smiled as he watched them for a moment before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready. A half hour later found them tucked into a small table at their favorite little breakfast spot nearby, Daisy babbling about everything she saw around them, Eggsy encouraging her with correct pronunciations.

Jamal froze mid-bite as a shadow fell across the table.

“Eggsy, a pleasure to see you again.” 

Eggsy’s head whipped around at the sound of the Scottish accent and his face paled. Merlin held up a few shopping bags and smiled. 

“I come bearing gifts, that’s all.” His eyes drifted down to gaze at Daisy who was already reaching for the tissue paper in one of the bags. “And who might this precious little girl be?”

“S’Daisy, say hello to Mister Merlin, Dais,” Eggsy said warily.

Daisy shrieked happily and reached for Merlin who blinked before his eyes widened slightly. A smile lit up his face as he put the bags down. Before he actually put a hand toward Daisy, he looked back to Eggsy, voice soft, “May I?”

Eggsy nodded, body tensing as Merlin scooped Daisy from the seat she was in and held her against a jumper Eggsy was certain cost more than the bloody rent on the entire flat for a month.

“Oh look at you,” Merlin murmured. A moment later he looked up at Eggsy as her scent filled his nose. “She’s yours.”

“Uh- yeah. Is that a- look, I didn’t-” Eggsy was standing already reaching for Daisy as he spoke.

Daisy clung to Merlin, a sticky hand curling into short hairs on his face.

“Oh, no, please don’t mistake my meaning. We just weren’t aware. I’m certain I would have been sent with something for her as well,” Merlin answered, laughing as he carefully untangled Daisy’s hand from his beard, letting Eggsy take her back.

Eggsy’s brows drew down, head tilting as he managed to stutter out a simple, “What?”

Merlin smiled as he gathered the bags and set them beside Eggsy, amusement creeping into his voice, “Harry sent me to give you these. They aren’t quite courting gifts as Harry is under the impression he’s far too busy for such things.” Merlin snorted at that, rolling his eyes. “But they’re gifts, nonetheless. He does want you to understand that you’ll be protected, cared for. I want to make it clear that it extends to the pup. Her alpha?”

Eggsy’s jaw clenched at the question and he tucked his face against Daisy’s hair. He was silent for several long minutes before he finally spoke again, voice barely above a whisper, “Was a client, didn’t want nothin’ to do with us. S’why she ain’t got his scent.”

“She’s beautiful, Eggsy.”

Merlin’s comment made Eggsy look up in surprise. 

“Thought alphas didn’t want spoiled goods.”

Merlin tilted his head, lip curling back to expose the sharp points of his canines as he snarled, the sound almost too low to hear.

“You are not spoiled goods because some idiot knocked you up and produced a gorgeous child. Whoever told you that needs to be-” Merlin stopped himself as he watched Daisy. He took in a sharp breath, something flashing in his eyes before he relaxed again. His hand was steady as he squeezed Eggsy’s shoulder. “Are you safe?”

“I’m fin-”

“No, he ain’t.” Jamal’s voice sounded, cutting Eggsy off. “They stay with me more than at home because of that fu-” his eyes cut to Daisy, “Cause of Dean.”

Merlin squeezed Eggsy’s shoulder one last time before turning to Jamal and asking, “Know where I can find him?”

“Probably be down at the Black Prince in a couple hours.”

Merlin’s smile made Jamal squirm in his seat as Merlin turned back to Eggsy. “There’s a credit card in the wallet. It’s in your name. Get whatever you need for Daisy. There’s also a phone. Use it. My number is in it, as is Harry’s solicitor, James. I’d only text Harry in an emergency though. He’s still being a prat.” With that, Merlin ruffled Daisy’s hair and made for the door, leaving Eggsy staring after him.

Jamal ordered another entire fry up before digging out the credit card to pay for it, Eggsy trying to grab for it, both Daisy and Jamal laughing at him.

* * *

Merlin spent the next seventy-three minutes on the phone with Percival and James as he scoped out the pub, part of that time spent relaxing at one of the tables outside with a smoke and a pint. He kept his head down and ignored Dean and his gang as they filed in.

Twenty minutes later the two people who had been in the pub left. Merlin hung up with Percival, stubbed out his cigarette on the table, and headed inside. Merlin stopped long enough to turn and lock the doors of the pub. The locks clicking into place made Dean look up.

“Who the fuck are-” Dean trailed off as Merlin turned around.

“I seem to need no introduction,” Merlin said, spreading his arms out, leather of his coat creaking slightly. “We have a problem.”

“I ain’t got no problems with you. Got no problems with your boss.”

Merlin advanced, each step measured as he spoke. “Oh, we have a problem, Dean Anthony Baker. See, Harry’s my pack, which means his soulmate is my pack. Which means that baby is _mine_.”

Dean flinched back as Merlin’s hands came down on the table and tried to recover by snarling, “You can’t just come in here-”

The headbutt Merlin gave him sprayed blood everywhere and knocked him out cold, shoving him back against Poodle. Merlin’s eyes cut to the left as Rottie tried to stand hand going for his pistol. With two quick movements, Merlin reached out and yanked Rottie out of the seat, snapping Rottie’s arm over his leg, the pistol skittering away. As Rottie howled, all hell broke loose and Merlin snarled, teeth bared as he went toe to toe with all six of the men.

When it was over, all of them were laid out, unconscious, on the floor and Merlin was standing in the middle of the pub, panting, with his upper lip pulled back over his teeth, blood splattered on his face. The bartender stood there, hand on the phone. Merlin’s eyes slid to him, head tracking a moment later and the hand slowly slid away from the phone.

Tugging his jacket down to straighten it and knock the glass from it, Merlin stepped over Poodle to reach the bar where he calmly pulled out his wallet. A moment later there was a thousand pounds on the bar. “I assume if this doesn’t cover the damage, you’ll call Kingsman Tailors and ask for Merlin.”

The tender nodded, swallowing thickly and Merlin tipped his head before smiling brightly. As he disappeared back out of the door, he called cheerfully over his shoulder, “Have a nice day.”

As he slid back into the car he looked at the bruise forming on his jaw.

 _Shit_ , Harry was never going to let him live this down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama with Dean leads to a bit of moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to darkandstormyslash for help with what Daisy calls Michelle!
> 
> Thanks to lennym again this chapter for looking it over! If anything's still messed up, I probably ignored something!

When Merlin strolled into the house Harry arched a brow at the bruise on his face.

“Scrapping again? Honestly, why do I even pay you? You seem to live off fighting,” Harry teased.

Flopping down on the sofa, Merlin tossed a pillow at Harry. He cracked his neck as he spoke. “Went by and delivered his gifts. Then gave him your message. We appear to have left out a few gifts though.”

“We left out gifts?” Harry repeated as he looked up from his sandwich eyebrow arched in question. 

“You have a daughter.”

Harry choked on the the bite of sandwich he’d just taken and Merlin watched as Harry scrambled for a drink of water, wheezing terribly.

“I _what_!?”

“Well, the pack does. Your soulmate has the most adorable daughter. The alpha abandoned them. Apparently Dean had him working down on Smith Street.”

Harry bared his teeth, snarling and Merlin picked his feet up out of the way of the tea and water spreading across the floor as Harry sent the tray flying from his small table.

Percival appeared in the doorway at the crash. 

“Problems, gentlemen?”

“Oh, I just told Harry that his soulmate has a child and Dean Baker had him out on Smith Street.”

“I’m surprised only the tray went flying. Shall I send James in when he’s done showering?”

“Aye. We need to make arrangements to get them out. He’s not safe at home.”

Percival glared at Merlin for the comment when Harry snarled again and used one of of his knives to shred the closest thing he could find.

“Honestly, Hart, that was a eight hundred quid cashmere throw, you cretin!” Percival growled as he stalked into the room and smacked the knife from Harry’s hand.

Merlin lifted his feet again two minutes later as Percival and Harry went rolling by, snarling and trading blows on the floor.

When James appeared in the doorway, naked, Merlin looked up and shrugged. “Harry shredded that throw you two got him for Christmas over Eggsy’s safety.”

“I wondered why it was the two of them, not you. Oi, who got your face?”

“Lucky shot from one of Baker’s thugs,” Merlin answered, standing and stepping over the still wrestling idiots on the floor. “We need to talk. Need to set up something for Eggsy. There’s a baby.”

James smiled brightly, his hands coming up in a delighted little clap. “Oh, _oh_ , a baby. A baby! There’s going to be a baby!” He turned and bolted for his office, Merlin strolling behind him at a much more sedate pace, choosing to ignore the crash that followed them from the sitting room.

* * *

When the chime he’d set up specifically for Eggsy went off at three am two days later, Merlin fumbled for his phone and brought it to his face.

_**Merlin?** _

Merlin yawned as he stared at his phone blearily. Harry grunted at him and shoved his head under his pillow at the light from the screen as Merlin answered. Neither Percival or James moved.

_What do you need lad?_

_**We’re in trouble** _

Merlin sat straight up in bed, yanking Harry’s pillow off his head. “Get up, now.” His fingers were flying across the screen.

_Where are you, what’s going on, what’s the problem?_

_**Fuck. It’s Dean. He weren’t happy about being beat up. He took it out on me mum and I- we got out but fuck. It’s cold mate and Jamal’s at work. I ain’t got much choice, can I use that card for a hotel room? I won’t get nothing expensive, swear down.** _

Merlin snarled and tossed the phone at Harry. “Call your bloody soulmate,” he snapped as he slid out of the bed. “Find out where they are.” He shook James on the way by. “Get up, James.”

James blinked as he got up and started fumbling around in the dark for his robe. Yawning he asked, “What’s going on.”

The sound of ringing from a phone on speaker interrupted him and Eggsy’s voice filled the air. “Hello? Merlin? Mate. Thank fuck.”

Harry cleared his throat. “Merlin’s gone to get dressed, I’m afraid. Where are you?”

“Who the fuck are you then?”

James snorted at that and Percival just smirked at Harry.

“Your soulmate, apparently,” Harry answered with an offended little huff.

“You mean the one who won’t have nothin’ to do with me ‘cause he’s too busy. Fuck you too, mate. Where’s Merls?”

James doubled over laughing as Harry stared at the phone in his hand before finally finding his voice.

“I beg your pardon!?”

“You fuckin’ heard me. Put your bloody magician on the phone or something. If you ain’t got time for me normally, why you got time for me when I’m in trouble? Piss off.” There was a woman’s voice in the background, hissing at Eggsy to watch his mouth and behave.

“Sorry, Mum,” Eggsy murmured before turning his attention back to Harry. “All I wanted to know was if I could use that card to get a hotel room. It’s cold and we had to escape the flat. Dean came after Mum, tried to get to Dais’.”

Harry was snarling at the phone before he realized what he was doing and Merlin plucked it out of his hands.

“Right then, lad. Where are you? James and I are on our way. Harry’s going to sit here and think about what a prick he’s been.”

“Near the shop. We- the tube was warm,” he finally admitted before Daisy set up a wail in his ear. “Shh, love, shh. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Harry froze as the baby on the other end of the phone cried and then he bowed his head. Merlin pointed at him. “You stay here. Behave yourself. Percy?”

“I’ve got him. Go get them settled. James, I believe the flat nearest the shop is open these days?”

James grinned. “It is. I’ll grab the keys.”

Harry hesitated before he tore the blanket they’d all been piled under off the bed and thrust it into Merlin’s arms. Merlin leaned in and kissed Harry’s head before he disappeared out the door, still murmuring to Eggsy, the blanket tossed over his shoulder.

Twenty minutes later, Harry stood on the balcony, smoking a cigarette as James and Merlin raced away from the manor in one of the SUVs, a car seat already installed.

“They’re going to be fine, Harry,” Percival said from the doorway.

Harry turned to him, exhaling a lungful of smoke and sighed.

“He thinks I don’t want him.”

“You have made it rather clear that you _don’t_ , Harry.”

Harry threw up his hands. “It isn’t that I don’t want him. _Of course_ I want him. I’ve been waiting my entire life for him. But his step-father has already attacked them because of us!”

Percival arched a brow at Harry’s tirade and opened his arms. Harry didn’t hesitate to tuck himself there, butting his head up under Percival’s chin in a bid for comfort. Percival tenderly stroked his back as he spoke.

“You have always protected all of us, Harry. Pushing him away isn’t going to protect him. It leaves him vulnerable. James and Merlin will settle him in the empty flat and Roxanne will watch over them.”

“I still don’t like her living away from the pack,” Harry grumbled.

Percival laughed softly. “Do you think her father or I do? It’s torture! But she wanted to see what it was like to live alone. Harry, she texts James every night complaining about being on her own. Give her time, she’ll come back. You have to let her explore though.”

Petulantly, Harry mumbled, “I still don’t have to like it.”

“No, you don’t. Come on glorious pack Alpha. How about I make hot cocoa and we’ll steal Merlin’s good whisky to spike it with, yeah?”

Harry grinned against Percival’s throat. “Yeah, okay.”

* * *

Eggsy had Daisy tucked into his coat when Merlin pulled up beside them. They were out of the wind, but it was still cold outside. James burst out of the vehicle in a flurry of movement that had Eggsy flinching backwards.

“Shit, sorry. Sorry! I’m just excited. A baby! A baby! Can I hold her? Oh, shit, you don’t know me. I’m James!” A bright smile spread across his face as he stopped, holding out a hand. “Wait, arms full of baby.” He turned to Michelle with the outstretched hand. “James Spencer, solicitor-”

“Annoying, loud prat,” Merlin cut him off. “Let them breathe. Christ’s sake.”

Michelle shook James’s hand a nervous smile on her face. A moment later she looked surprised. “You’re an omega?”

“Last I checked,” James said, grinning. “My daughter Roxy will be staying near you three. We have a flat nearby to put you up in.”

“What?” Eggsy said, turning to James from where he was already starting to tuck Daisy into the warm vehicle.

Merlin huffed as he helped from the other side, gently strapping Daisy in for Eggsy. “Of course we’re not making you stay in a hotel. We’d bring you to the manor, but I thought you might be a bit- well, I thought it might be a bit much yet.”

“Not like that prick wants anything to do with me,” Eggsy snapped.

He froze, paling at the look Merlin gave him over the car seat. But Merlin’s voice was gentle when he finally spoke.

“Give him time to stop behaving like a prat, Eggsy. He’s trying to keep you safe. I know him. He thinks if he just keeps you at arm’s length, the world will leave you alone.”

“Ain’t how the world works, bruv.”

“I know, and Harry does too-” Merlin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before smiling down at Daisy. “He’s just a bit thick sometimes. Come on, get in.”

Eggsy climbed through, past the carseat and into the other side, smiling a bit at Merlin as he shut the door. Soon everyone was loaded in and thawing out. Daisy started babbling, pointing at lights and things as they passed, Eggsy encouraging her when she named something.

Michelle had her eyes closed on the other side of Daisy, her left eye swelling more and more as the early morning hours passed. Merlin watched them with glances in the mirror. 

“Merlin?” James poked his side as he looked around. “This is the wrong direction.”

“Isn’t. There’s no food at that flat. I’m kicking you out at Tesco’s to get some essentials until we can actually get a grocery list and have them delivered and going by McDonalds. I bet the wee one would like a bite to eat.”

“EAT! EEEEEAT!” Daisy squealed from the back seat and Eggsy couldn’t help but smile.

James turned in his seat immediately at that. “Are you hungry precious girl? We’ll feed you, I promise. You want pancakes? I’ll get you pancakes. I make pancakes. Oh! I make Mickey Mouse pancakes. Roxelot loves them, she’s grown but she still loves them. Don’t tell her I told you. You won’t tell, will you beautiful girl?”

Daisy stared at James with wide eyes and then reached for him, straining against the straps of her car seat. “Up, up, up, UP! OUT.” She turned to Eggsy with a huff, small hands scrabbling at her belts. “Da, da, DA! OUT! Want!”

Eggsy was staring at her and then at James. Even Michelle looked shocked. FInally Eggsy found his voice. “In a minute, baby girl. Can’t be out while the car is moving, yeah?”

Daisy’s face crumpled up and she set up to wail. Before she could, James was climbing over the console and cramming himself into the space between the front seats and Daisy’s seat.

“Fu- I mean, for goodness SAKE, James!” Merlin growled.

James shushed Daisy gently. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Your Da is right there and I’m right here and-” he looked to Michelle. “I’m terribly sorry, what does she call you?”

“Tha’s Nanna!”

Laughing, James turned back to her. “All right Miss Daisy. Nanna and Da are here and I’m here and Merlin, the grumpy man is here. We’re all right here.” He leaned in and nuzzled her nose.

Daisy laughed delightedly and patted his cheeks, scenting along James as much as she could from her seat, the sweet undertones in his scent calming her. “Good.”

“Thank you Miss Daisy. What do you like to eat?”

Eggsy started to speak and James held up a hand.

“You can tell me, can’t you sweetheart?”

“Apple!”

“Good, good. Apples. What else?” James asked softly as he knelt in the floor in front of her car seat.

Eggsy teared up watching them, trying to hide the sniff he gave as Daisy actually _talked_ to James.

“Nana! Cheese, fruit snack!” Daisy babbled excitedly at him.

“Merlin,” James murmured softly as the salt scent of Eggsy’s tears hit him. “I think we should take her to the store. Would you like that Miss Daisy?” He looked up a moment later, at Eggsy, with a bit of a wince. “If it’s okay with your Da.”

“‘Course it’s okay,” Eggsy managed, voice rough.

An hour later as Merlin stared down at the trolley filled with all manner of food he didn’t even know existed he decided that Harry Hart was going to accept his bloody soulmate, or the pack was throwing him out. Listening to the happy shrieks of Daisy as she was allowed to for the first time in her life get any sort of food she wanted only solidified that. Turning the corner he saw her making grabby hands for oranges from James’s arms and Eggsy laughing as he got them for her. A pleased little hum left him as he snapped a picture and sent it to Harry.

_Of all this, you could have been mistress._

Two minutes later his phone chimed.

_I fucking hate you, Merlin._

Merlin grinned down at his phone and pocketed it. Eggsy would be with the pack in no time. As an added bonus, they might get Roxy back. He whistled as he pushed the trolley towards them and started rounding them up, citing Daisy starting to yawn in James’s arms.

Michelle took him aside and thanked him as they put away groceries later and Merlin smiled, popping an ice pack and handing it to her. “It’s what pack does,” he said before shooing her to bed, promising he or James would be back around to introduce them to Roxy the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises on speed, I'm going to attempt to finish the story up and then post the chapters weekly at that point. SUPER EXCITED ABOUT ART BY SHEEPIE since this was supposed to be the flash bang but I scrapped 90% of the story when I got irritated with everything and started over


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pack, Dean makes an entrance and finally, finally, so does Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, I may eventually come back and tweak this more, IDK

Eggsy woke to Daisy sitting on his chest and patting his face. 

“Da. Da. Pancakes. Pancakes! Nanna! Get Up! Get Up!” She laughed delightedly as she spoke and tapped his cheek again.

“Alright Daisy-girl. I’m getting up,” Eggsy said, laughing as he scooped her out of bed and carried her to the kitchen. There was a young woman, alpha by the scent, standing with his mum.

“Hi there!” the alpha said as she looked up from the stove. “I’m Roxanne Morton, but you can call me Roxy. You met my mum, James, last night. He’s run out because he’s incensed he forgot vanilla.”

Eggsy smiled softly as he put Daisy down.

“Yeah, he’s nice. Good person, he is. Good with my Dais’ too,” he admitted softly.

“Meanwhile we’re making eggs and toast because we’re starving,” Michelle said with a laugh.

“I can heat up some beans?” Eggsy asked

Roxy waved her hand. “You take care of Miss Daisy. We’ve got this.”

Eggsy smiled, relaxed for the first morning in a long time. He booped Daisy’s nose as he listened to the two in the kitchen. A minute later James came bustling through the door with a small bag in his hands.

“Good morning, Eggsy!” James called out.

“Morning.”

“I assume you’ve met my Roxy?” he asked as he went about mixing pancake batter.

“Mum, honestly,” Roxy fussed as she went about doing what she had been, bumping James’s hip on her way by.

He smiled at her when she did and caught her with a kiss to the cheek.

“I did, she’s been a right proper help she has,” Eggsy said, keeping Daisy occupied by tapping her nose again, eliciting a squeal. Eggsy scooped Daisy into his lap. “What you think Daisy-girl. Think you like this? Having people about?”

Daisy laughed and kissed his cheek. “Love you, Da!”

Tears welled up in Eggsy’s eyes and he buried his face in Daisy’s hair. Maybe being Harry’s soulmate wasn’t so bad, even if Harry didn’t want him, it looked like they had a pack that cared at least.

* * *

Eggsy was out shopping when he answered the phone to a panicked call from Jamal “Whoa, whoa. Breathe, bruv. What you mean Dean come to you. He fuckin’ what?”

Eggsy turned to his mum. “Take Daisy home. I’ll meet you there.” He kissed Daisy’s head. Be good for Nanna, yeah.”

Daisy grinned and blew him a kiss. “I’m a good girl, Da!”

“That’s my girl.”

“Where you off to?” Michelle asked, a frown tugging at her lips.

“Gotta check on Jamal, yeah?”

“Be careful, babes,” she said, kissing his cheek.

“Promise,” he murmured, hugging her before slipping off and catching a cab to get there as fast as he could.

Eggsy tapped his foot against the floor the entire ride, his hands couldn’t seem to keep still. When he fuckin’ got his hands on that bastard. The cabbie cleared his throat, drawing Eggsy out of his thoughts. Startled, Eggsy looked up and handed over the cash, leaving a healthy tip because, for once, he fucking could. Without a word he slipped out and bounded up the stairs for Jamal’s flat.

With his key, Eggsy let himself in and headed to the tiny bedroom where he found Jamal on the bed, bruised up, face swollen.

“Fuckin’- I’m gonna kill that fuckin’ bastard.” Eggsy’s hands flew over his phone.

**Merls. Need you to get to the estates pronto and pick up Jamal.**

He snapped a picture, with Jamal flipping him off for it, and sent it to Merlin.

**He needs medical and take him to my new flat, he’s moving in with me I ain’t care what anyone says. You want me, you get him. Dean got to him. About to go take care of it.**

Eggsy turned off his phone right after sending Jamals address and phone number, not wanting to hear any objections.

“Right, you sit tight. Someone’s coming. Merlin’s got your address and phone number.”

His mouth thinned and his eyes went cold.

“I got business to take care of.”

“Shit, Eggs. You can’t,” Jamal said.

Eggsy snatched up the cricket bat from the corner where Jamal kept it for self defense. 

“You fuckin’ watch me.”

He turned and walked out of the flat without another word, ignoring Jamal calling for him.

People gave him a wide berth as he stalked down to the Black Prince with the bat over his shoulder. It was mid-day and almost no one was around when he entered except Dean and a couple of his goons. Dean huffed a laugh when Eggsy came in.

“What you gonna do, pup. You ain’t got the fuckin’ stones to swing that at me.” Dean said as he swallowed the rest of his pint and stood up.

Eggsy walked closer to him and tilted his head as Dean held his arms out.

“Well, come on then, pup.”

There was a moment’s hesitation, Eggsy stalled, watching him as though he were afraid, rounding his shoulders slightly. When Dean dropped his arms and turned his head to speak, Eggsy struck.

“See, I told you he-”

The cricket bat landed with a solid thwack to the back of Dean’s head as Eggsy swung with both hands. His eyes narrowed and mouth drawn up. As Dean went down, Eggsy swung again striking him hard in the back, knocking a cry from Dean before he hit the floor.

Before anyone could move, Eggsy was on him, kicking and swinging the bat on him like a man possessed. Eggsy snarled as he did, a low, distressed omega sound. “You went after my pack again, you mother fucker! You laid a hand on my pack! How, fucking, dare, you!” Each word was emphasized with a blow from the bat until Dean was no longer crying out.

When Eggsy was pulled off of Dean by the coppers, he was snarling and snapping, trying to claw at them in a rage that couldn’t be contained. 

“I’ll fucking kill him! Let me fucking kill him!” Eggsy cried as he was bodily hauled from the pub.

Dean was picked up by the ambulance crew who was right behind them and the police started taking statements.

Across town as their phones started going haywire, James kicked Harry in the shin. 

“I told you this was a poor way to handle this. Now I have to go to the station. Prat.” 

With that he gathered his things and swept you of the room, nose in the air as though Harry himself were offensive.

Harry pinched the bridge of this nose and prayed for a meteor to fall on his head.

* * *

Merlin sat with Jamal as he gave his statement. He looked him over, gazing at the sling on his arm.

“And your pack affiliation?” The copper asked

“He’s part of the Hart pack,” Merlin answered without hesitation.

Jamal’s head snapped around to look at Merlin in question.

“You’re Eggsy’s pack. He’s Harry’s soulmate. You’re pack, Jamal,” Merlin said softly.

A small sniff came from him before he turned to the cop, his head held high and answered, voice steady, “Hart pack, sir.”

He nodded and went on about asking Jamal about the attack on him, detailing what happened between he and Dean.

Meanwhile, James was arguing with the sergeant in charge of Eggsy’s case as he looked at him through the window.

“He’s been _drugged_!”

“He was a combative omega in distress,” the sergeant replied.

“He has a soulmate, an alpha on fucking file. I know because I filed the paperwork myself. You should have called. I was with his alpha. You did not call him. I could have your job. You need to release him right now.”

“He’s being charged with attempted murder.”

James slammed his hands down on the table.

“You’re actually going to charge my client with the attempted murder of a man who not only physically and mentally abused both he and his mother for years, but attacked a member of his pack today because he couldn’t get to Gary? This was allowable retribution between packs. In fact, this was an omega protecting his pack against an alpha. That the alpha couldn’t stand up against him shouldn’t be a reflection on Gary at all.”

The sergeant sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. 

“Look- I- I’ve got to make a few calls,” he finally muttered. “But you can go in.”

James stormed past him and stalked into the cell when the electronic door clicked.

Eggsy’s head came up from the table and he blinked slowly.

“James?” He slurred. “The fuck you doin’ here? I think I drank too much? S’this still the Black Prince?”

“Oh, wow, they really put you down hard, didn’t they?”

“Huh?”

“Eggsy, darling, focus. Focus. Jail, remember? Dean? Jamal?”

Eggsy took in a slow breath and then he inhaled much more sharply. “Fuck. Yeah, fuck. That fucker I will fucking kill him.”

“That’s enough of that, now. Don’t make my job harder. Now, Merlin has Jamal and they are taking his statement.”

“How much trouble am I in?” Eggsy finally asked quietly.

“Not much,” James assured him. “They fucked up and it was retribution. Put your head down darling, I’ll be back.”

Eggsy rested his head back down and closed his eyes. He didn’t know how long he slept before he was woken, feeling much clearer headed by a different officer who was telling him he was free to go. 

Brows drawn down, Eggsy got to his feet. The officer undid the shackles and he stepped into the hall. He stopped by the desk to collect his things before stepping out into the afternoon sunlight a few minutes later. He was still looking a bit dazed when he jogged down the stairs . 

“Eggsy, would you like a lift home?”

That voice…

Eggsy whipped around to gaze at the posh fucker in a trim pinstripe suit. Shit but did it hug that man in all the right places. He kind of wanted to tear it off him piece by piece. But what came out of his mouth instead of any of his dirty thoughts about him, was something much more crass.

“Who the fuck are you then?”

“I believe you’ve been looking for me.”

“That ain’t an answer.”

“The name is Harry Hart and I’m your soulmate.”

Well _fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone at some point talked about Harry's initials being HRH and I don't know if the name Reginald was brought up then or if I came up with it on my own. IN ANY CASE. The initials HRH were not my idea and Reginald _may_ not have been.


End file.
